1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to illuminating devices, and particularly, to an illuminating device with a solid state light emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in illuminating devices.
An LED is capable of producing a visible light in a certain wavelength. However, 80% to 90% energy of the LED has been converted into heat, and only the rest is converted into the light.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical illuminating device 10 is shown. The illuminating device 10 includes a housing 11 with a cover 13, and a light source module 12 arranged within the housing 11. The light source module 12 includes a substrate 121, a plurality of metallic circuits 122 and a plurality of LEDs 123. The metallic circuits 122 and LEDs 123 are arranged on the substrate 121. However, the heat produced by the LEDs 123 can not be got out, and thus, the LEDs 123 may become overheated.
What is needed, therefore, is an illuminating device which overcomes the above-mentioned problem.